psycrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
There're 8 Elements in this game, they're distributed in 4 pairs which oppose each other. Earth <-> Air Water <-> Fire Space <-> Time Light <-> Dark Each Element has a colour associated with them. Each character has an Element. The most important thing to learn from here is that each element does 33% more damage to its opposing element and 33% less to the same. That's ALOT of damage if you don't know. Here's an example: *Light character hitting another Light will deal low damage. *Light character hitting a Dark will deal HIGH damage. The Colosseum You can see each character's element by the BACKGROUND behind their portraits on the menu. You'll see that each character has a different colour behind them, that's their element. You can always ask other people. The Elements are split into 2 stats: The Attack Element (ATK) and the Element Resistance (RES) I'll be using Cloud as an example. He's of Air Element (Has a Light-Blue background on his portrait) Attack Element At the battle's start, Cloud will have 100% Air ATK. All of his attacks will fully deal Air damage and nothing more. This will remain this way unless altered by specific techs. Your ATK can be altered partially by techs. A character can have both Earth and Fire ATK for example. He will deal more damage if the character he's attacking is either Air or Water. Do note that a character cannot have two ATK elements that're opposite (Earth and Air for example). If he's Earth and he gets +Air ATK, his ATK will most likely (Depends on amount) become non-elemental. Element Resistance Remember what I said in the Basics section? About Elements dealing more damage to each other? Cloud at the beginning of the match will have *33% Air RES *-33% Earth RES. This is the same for all "Air Elemental" characters. What this means is that Cloud will take 33% less damage from all Air damage and will take 33% more from all Earth RES. If a tech changes Cloud's Element to let's say, Fire, then his RES will be *33% Fire RES *-33% Water RES See where I'm getting at? The problem is, like the attacking element, there're techs that partially change RES like "-20% Water RES". In techs like these, Cloud's Air and Earth Resistances will stay as they are and only Water'll change. Now you know what they mean. Element Stats Each Element not only has a colour associated with them but also a Stat AND a Number. Techs that tell you to choose an element for whatever reason tell you to use their number. #Earth - STR #Air - Evade & ACC #Water - MAG #Fire - DEF #Space - MDEF #Time - Speed #Light - Charge & HP #Dark - Max HP Air-based stat changes affect both Evade/ACC. Charge is the usual Light-stat, but sometimes HP replaces it, depends on the tech. Non-Element There's also the bastard element, which is absence of one. The Non-Elementals have 0% RES towards all elements, their ATK is also 0% towards an element. Non-Element's colour is Gray. It doesn't have an associated stat.